


How Far We'll Go

by orphan_account



Series: How Far We'll Go [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You, Steve and Sam are assigned a mission in a small town in Florida. The night the three of you decide to go through with the plan, something goes wrong and a new revelation is revealed. Not long after, you get word from the rest of the team back home in New York that they're too busy with something of their own to aid your travels, leaving your group to drive back up the country to help with the problem.Warnings:Blood, being shot, strip club setting, bit of language, mentions of





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently went on a weird kick of coming up with ideas for fics, literally thinking of 1 or two a night for about 4 days straight, so I have a lot of ideas lined up. This one is a work in progress, but I've been writing it for almost a week now so hopefully I have enough for a couple of chapters at first. I don't have a schedule for it, just whenever I can get it written because I also need to focus on school.  
> This is my first fic ever, so I hope it's alright!!  
> Also, as this is the intro, it's going to be ultra short, because I didn't want to pair it with chapter 1...

"Are we there yet?" Sam whined in the small, cramped car shared with Steve and yourself.   
"You tell me, birdbrain! You're the navigator this time." You quipped back, making sure to emphasize the insult you knew he hated.   
"Y/N, don't make me come back there and duct tape your mouth shut." He threatened back, holding up a half used roll from the front seat. Steve probably had other goodies stashed in the glovebox you could use against Sam in the near future.  
"Oh, you would probably love to do that, wouldn't you Sammy?" You purred, winking at him through the rear view mirror, also catching the eye of the driver.   
"Y/N! Cut it out, I need him to navigate!" Steve scolded, interrupting your stare off with the bird-man. 

Only four hours had gone by in the group's little road trip from your previous covert operation in Florida, heading back home to New York. Of course that was going to take a few days, so the three of you opted to rest a few times along the way, the first being in Brunswick, Georgia. But that stop couldn't come sooner, seeing as you were all still on edge with what happened with the mission, and what was happening back at home.


End file.
